A Royal Wedding
by cyberdigi
Summary: In my Blue Child series, Jack, Ianto and the Doctor are invited to the Royal Wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton. But this is the Doctor, and trouble always follows the Doctor.


**Disclaimer:** RTD and BBC (and all that it entails) owns them and all rights, if I owned them I would have fic writers doing the scripts, regardless of what RTD thinks (hmmm assassin!Ianto, Empath!Ianto, or vampire!Ianto or even all three as cannon, that'd be fun)

**A/N:** As this was 5 fills for my 2011 BINGO card it was originally posted in 5 separate parts, they will be posted in 1 part as they were intended to be read in sequence and to make it easier to read. The parts will be separated by oOo. The original subtitle will be listed in italics.

This was inspired by 2 images that featured the Doctor at the Royal Wedding. (and as I have yet to be able to get html coding to work on this site yet, you'll just have to go to my comm. And the the headers for these to get the link.)

For those interested the fills were (in order) Proposal, Time Lord!Ianto, Fairy Tales & Folklore, Marriage (Arranged or Otherwise), and Aphrodisiacs.

And yes I know I said I'd post these in order, however I haven't quite decided how to post the in series installments, and Connections will be posted last…soooo ;)

**A Royal Wedding**

_The Proposal_

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in the foyer of Buckingham palace to go to the wedding of the century. His invite from the Queen did not say anything about guests so he left Amy and Rory at a Galactic Day Spa.

Adjusting his bowtie and grabbing his royal invite he prepared to step out only to be stopped by a knock. He opened the door to see Jack and Ianto.

"Jack! Ianto! Fancy seeing you here, here for the wedding?"

Jack and Ianto shared a look.

"Your early," Jack said.

Ianto rolled his eyes at his lover.

"We didn't receive an invite to the actual wedding…too much media. We are invited to the reception which is in 3 days; as is the wedding."

"Oh, well. Time to look around then."

"Actually Doctor we have a situation, which we could use your help with. That is if you're not too busy taking in the sites," Ianto said.

"Situation?"

Jack stepped aside from the door gesturing grandly for the Doctor to step outside.

"If you'd follow us the Queen was about to brief us.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In one of the parlors of the palace sat the Queen and her grandsons, including a distraught looking Prince William sitting on a settee.

"A week ago we received this," the Queen handed Jack an envelope who then handed it to Ianto who handed it to the Doctor.

"It demanded that we cancel the wedding, our security people determined it wasn't an issue and only brought it to our attention last night when the situation was discovered."

"Fascinating they obviously used a translation program to convert to English…"

"DOCTOR!" Ianto demanded the Doctor's silence.

Jack continued, "What is the situation, you've been very secretive about it since we got the call that Torchwood was needed."

"The bride, Kate Middleton, has been taken," the Queen said with a grim look, "It is the Royal Request that Torchwood use all available resources to find her."

After suppressing his shocked look, Jack started to reply when Ianto asked, "Your Majesty would it be correct to assume the future Princess has not been briefed yet on Torchwood, or the Doctor?"

To their surprise it was Prince William who grimly replied, "We were going to have a family meeting after our honeymoon."

Jack grandly bowed saying, "Your highness it is the honor of Torchwood to serve you in finding your soon to be granddaughter in law. We will not fail you," raising and turning to the distraught prince he continued with a warm smile, "We'll find her for you and return her safe and sound."

Ianto nodded behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the trio departed the Royal family Jack turned to his old friend, "Well what do you say? Want to give Torchwood a hand with finding the bride."

The Doctor replied with a wicked grin, "You couldn't keep me away." Then he opened the door of the TARDIS and motioned for his companions to enter.

"Off on another adventure, Amy and Rory will be upset they missed out…well maybe not Rory," the Doctor commented as he closed the TARDIS door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Planning_

"So any idea how we're going to find Ms. Middleton?" asked Jack.

The Doctor opened his mouth but Ianto beat him to it.

"The letter that was received had unique temporal residues that a TARDIS is able to track. So it's just a case of following the scent, so to say."

The Doctor stared dumbfounded at Ianto before saying, "Are you sure you're not a timelord?"

Ianto starts to reply then stops looking like he was listening to something unheard by his lover and the Doctor.

"Mother says if she had wanted to make a timelord, she would have. If you want to make a baby timelord, that's your responsibility; not her's," Ianto relays the TARDIS's message with a wicked grin.

The Doctor turns from his companions, pulling levers on the TARDIS console, flusterdly saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a bride to save!"

With another pull of a lever they were off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_The Rescue_

After several minutes the TARDIS touched down again, this time in a cave like complex.

Jack checked the monitor, "Looks like it's all clear, downloading data on Middleton's location to my wrist strap."

Jack nodded to Ianto.

Ianto closed his eyes after he opened them he said, "I have also got the location form Mother."

The Doctor looked between the two, "You take all the fun out of adventure."

Jack smiled at his old friend.

"While I know it's you're style to just rush in, we tend to do more recon. Our objective is to get in and rescue the bride. If we have to do more to accomplish that we'll deal with that then."

"Spoilsport."

Ianto shook his head answering, "We don't know who took Ms. Middleton or they're objective depending on that info more action might be required."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After several minutes of making their way through the maze of tunnels, they ducked behind a rock when they heard the sounds of machines and energy whirling around accompanied by a bright light.

As they edged closer they could see a large machine with a large ring. The bright glowing light was coming from ring, the entire center of it appeared to be a wall of solid light.

"That's a 45th century time portal!" Jack explained.

"It would seem that some people from the future don't want this wedding happening," the Doctor said.

"That would make sense with what history says Prince William and the future Princess do," Jack replied.

"It'd probably be wise to make sure this group of people don't remain in our time before we leave."

Jack nodded at his lover in agreement, "Looks like we'll need more of a plan than get in and out."

Silence reigned for a moment as the trio considered plans.

"If we want to get them go back through the portal we either have to force them, or trick them in. I'd say it'd take at least two of us to handle that job, one to operate the portal and the other to control the people in whatever fashion," Ianto voiced.

"You two up to getting this lot back to their own time?" the Doctor asked.

Jack and Ianto grinned.

"Definitely," Jack replied.

"Ms. Middleton is about 500 meters down that tunnel," Ianto told the Doctor pointing down the needed passage.

"Well then good luck you two, what is it 5 to 1?"

"They won't know what hit them," Jack said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As they watched the Doctor depart they didn't look at each other.

"Want to take them by surprise?" Jack asked.

"Seems the best way. I'd say we start firing from that corner and that one, we can then do short teleports to fire from different angles, hopefully boxing them in if not forcing them through the portal."

Jack nodded as he replied, "And once they're through we'll destroy the portal on our side and all the mechanics. This type of time travel requires specific anchors in the mechanics to work, if we destroy our end they won't be back."

"Sounds like we have a plan, ready?"

"Not yet," Jack said, then he grabbed Ianto by the neck pulling him in for a kiss, "_Now_ I'm ready."

Jack grinned at his lover as Ianto rolled his eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the Doctor was half way down the passage he heard gunfire.

"Well sounds like Jack and Ianto have begun."

After another minute still to the background sounds of gunfire he came up on a door.

"Really a door? In a cave? Let's just scream we have something here we shouldn't."

He ran his sonic screwdriver over the door to unlock it. When he opened it he saw a bound Kate Middleton.

He quickly made his way over and undid the locks on the restrints.

The future princess just looked at him, stunned before saying, "Are you my guardian angel?"

"OH, no, no. I'm no angel, more like space Gandalf."

"I'm sorry what?"

"It's alright your in-laws will explain. Now let's be off we don't want to be late for your wedding."

The Doctor offered his hand to help her get up.

"But wait I don't understand."

"No time. No time, place to go people to see," the Doctor said as he rushed the newly rescued Kate Middleton down the tunnel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As they came to the cavern the time devices were the Doctor called, "Jack! Ianto! You done?"

"Just finished destroying the time anchors Doctor, I'll have my people come by and clean up the remains," Jack replied as he and Ianto approached the Doctor and bride-to-be.

"Excellent! Well let's be off. Come now Miss we need to get you back to your fiancé."

The Doctor quickly guided the confused Kate Middleton back to the TARDIS with Jack and Ianto following closely behind.

"Wait is that a police box?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_The Wedding_

After depositing the rescued Kate Middleton with her relieved fiancé and loved ones the Doctor offered to give Jack and Ianto a lift home.

"Thanks Doctor, but we actually have business to attend in London before we go anywhere else. See you at the reception?" Jack responded.

"Wouldn't miss it," the Doctor said with a grin for his old friends, "Oh William! I have something for you."

The Doctor hurried to the Prince's side handing pushing a jar into the Prince's hand.

"It's for nerves on the big day, sort of like Chamomile."

"Umm...Thank you?"

"Great well I'm off, want to make sure I'm parked in a prime location."

"Doctor," the Queen called.

"Oh I know, I won't be late just going to physically move no time travel this trip."

"Just to be sure Doctor I'll ask Mother to make sure you don't end up showing up a week late," Ianto called as the Doctor dashed into the TARDIS.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

April 29, 2011, oh how this day would signal the start of so many great things. The Doctor sat in his seat in prime view of the alter as he watched Princes William and Harry with their back to the crowd as the soon to be Princess Kate proceeded down the aisle; with Harry just looking over his shoulders waiting for the moment to tell his brother to turn around.

The ceremony was formal but beautiful and a moment in history.

And he lived for moments like these.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_The Kiss_

The Doctor stood near the courtyard with Jack and Ianto as they watched the new couple step onto the balcony to be presented to their people.

"You know most of these people just want to see THE kiss," Ianto said.

"Hey now, how often do we get to see the Royals being affectionate together?" Jack replied.

"Here it comes," Ianto said.

The trio smiled at the sweet kiss.

Only to be shocked, happily so, when the Prince and Princess gave a _second_ kiss.

Jack laughed as he said, "Well guess he's got some rebellious blood in him after all."

Meanwhile Ianto was looking at the Doctor who had a contemplative look.

"Doctor, you didn't have anything to do with that did you?" Ianto asked in the process gaining his lovers attention as well.

"Well no, maybe. I just remembered the oil I gave the Prince for nerves can have certain side effects on humans."

"Doctor," Jack admonished.

At the same time Ianto asked, "What side effects?"

"It's an aphrodisiac for some humans."

"Doctor!"

**Post A/N: So on the Fairy Tales & Folklore prompt I had to try and figure out what could work for Fairy Tales & Folklore; first I thought maybe "Guardian Angels" but that might be touchy for some people, even though it fit well with my idea. Then I had the idea for the Doctor's response "Space Gandalf" (from the extras in season 5) and going off what I know of Tolkein, which is he created the Lord of the Rings world to recreate a mythology for England. So mythology and folklore are kinda related…just go with it**


End file.
